Romance my ego - One shot
by WhatWouldValeryDo
Summary: Kurama and a mysterious female demon have a brief discussion based on her view on feelings.


"I will not lie and hide the fact that I have been in love before, looking back now I probably was in love more times that a normal person would or should be. From the first puppy dog love and admiration that sprung from my soul, I have been in love, all in different forms. Love is not a universal feeling, we all perceive it differently. Intensity, burning desire, scared scattered butterflies in our stomachs all are linked to some form of love. With you things come differently." his intense eyes scanned how my lips moved, choosing not to break character since we were in a rather crowded place, that fake faint smile making me wish I could smack it right off his pretty face.

"Let's play pretend for a moment and take your friends as an example." his brows lifted slightly, as I crossed one leg over the other, skirt dancing up my thighs just enough to reveal more but not too much "If I were to be in a relationship with" I tapped my chin pretending to choose one of them randomly although my mind was already set "Kazuma let's say." a spark of curiosity shined in his faded tired eyes "He would shower me with a love that might threaten to suffocate me. Clearly it's not my style, but he would manage to soften my heart. The love I would feel for him would circle around my wish to protect that bright soul of his." with those words leaving my tongue, a warmth settled into his hardened features. The coffee on the table has turned cold long ago, but our eyes never left each other.

"What about Yusuke? How would that pretense work out for you?" amusement edged his speech, at least he was willing to play this game a while longer.

"Yusuke is a wild delicious individual. Strong and hot headed, but would prove inexperienced in love, clumsy even despite the determination he can exhibit. It would take a lot of patience from my part and trust me, I don't have much of it I'm afraid." my fingers traced the coffee cup although I had no intention to lift it and drink its content. Cold coffee does tend to leave a stronger after taste. The air inside the café felt hot with so many people coming and going, endless chatter reaching my ears. The rain hit the windows, trying to draw out the sounds however it just created more ruckus, the two of us having to sit close to one other so we wouldn't miss any words directed.

"If patience is not your forte then there is absolutely no chance for you to form something with Hiei. Pretense of course." the corner of his lips curves upwards, a true smile reaching his eyes.

"Of course." I leaned in closer, the smell of him reaching me, invading my nostrils "However you might be surprised, I would probably annoy him so much and raise in him a level of arousal that he never knew was even possible. However he is dangerous, violent, good for a fling maybe, a wild toss in the sheets but not a relationship and certainly not one involving love. His love is the toxic kind."

He made no gesture to dismiss my words or their meaning, this was a game after all. My eyes traveled to the clock on the wall, a late hour creeping up on us. Despite that, people invaded the small space, hiding away from the pouring cold rain. It was Friday night after all, people tend to go out when the work week is over. His eyes scanned the coffee cups, his lips wishing to address the elephant in the room but couldn't. However tonight I am feeling generous, so this will be my gift to him since we don't often see each other.

"But enough pretense about others, let's move up to the cherry on top." his eyes burned with intensity that made my chest feel hot, my leg slowly rubbing against his "You my dear. Playing pretense with you in mind is the most fun a girl could have without taking her clothes off."

"I won't lie, you have managed to arouse my curiosity." Nifty choice of words, I could almost taste him on my tongue.

"Out of all the male prospects, you are the most interesting yet. Probably safe to say it's one of the reason we meet up like this as rare as that is." A hint of sadness dawned in his eyes as it was exactly what I wanted to see. I wanted to know he cared "We would probably be reluctant at first, I hurt you, you hurt me, so we'd take things slow. Boring really if you think about it. I mean really? I know that big brain of yours needs to filter out information and forge scenarios of wild imagination, but slow? We should be wild, free, untamed. Become two nameless demons who just live. But you have limitations even if you can't wait to sink your teeth into me." running my fingers down his hand, my finger nail stopping to tap against a golden metal. Such a small piece of jewelry, yet it held more weight than the spirit marking Gamma gave him in the dark tournament "Such a pity, due to one simple thing we are only fantasy."

"A human limitation." his lips touched the cold coffee, eyes squinting slightly "A must in this society, for my mother's sake."

Nodding my head, I understood "I know you don't love your human wife, she will fade, not live long unlike you. Tell me, do you go home and pretend to care? Do you put effort when you share the bed and end up between her legs?"

Cold, calculated fury materialized in his forest lush eyes "At least I don't have a fantasy between my legs."

"Touché." Checking the clock again I knew it was time to take my leave. Placing my hand on his inner thigh, the small tense in his muscles gave me pleasure "I must return, perhaps we can do this more often."

"Unlikely, not until I leave my human self behind." Shaking my head, I returned a fake smile.

"Understandable, but until then my dear perhaps I will replace that fantasy between my legs. Who knows, I might have built it up so much in my head, I might even be disappointed." his eyes watched me get up, high heels clicking on the floor as I took a couple of steps and reached for my coat on the hanger "However there is still something that we haven't gone over."

"Indeed. Do I want to know your idea of love for me?" shrugging my shoulders, my hands worked on covering my neck with the silk scarf I held.

"Another time perhaps, it's late and it's not wise to be seen with a married man. May we meet again...Kurama"

"We will. You can count on it."

Possessive, enchanting, alluring. The type of love that kills and revives you all at once. The smell of roses and the pain of thorns, oh how spicy you can be. The love of immortals.


End file.
